Traditionally, such a data input/output device for displaying information on a screen, also currently known as a terminal, includes specific memories allocated or dedicated to the programs, to the screen, and to the character generator or generators. Each specific memory is then connected to the bus system by means of a bus specific to it.
However, selecting this kind of terminal architecture has some disadvantages. The cost of memories is a major factor in the price of a terminal, particularly for low-end character-mode terminals. Moreover, a desire for miniaturization must be acknowledged, and the known version is objectively unable to aid in reducing the bulk of the terminal. Furthermore, architecture with a plurality of memories, which requires the use of a plurality of buses, offers less flexibility in dimensioning and distributing the various functions.